Stephanie Knightleigh
Stephanie Knightleigh is the daughter and eldest child of the former Mayor Knightleigh and Judith Stainsworth-Knightleigh. She is the key adversary of Edgar and Ellen. She wears purple as her signature color. A true megalomaniac, Stephanie is sadistic, manipulative and obsessed with power, filled with a desire to bend everyone and everything she comes into contact with to her will. She was always the only kid in Nod's Limbs capable of locking horns with Edgar and Ellen. History Early Life Stephanie was born in Nod's Limbs, daughter of the Mayor Knightleigh and his wife, Judith Stainsworth-Knightleigh. She was an only child for about four years and grew up in the riches, splendor, and privileges of being part of her town's wealthy mayoral family. The fact that she is unkind, greedy, and snobbish quickly made her her parents' favorite child. She later attended Nod's Limbs Grammar School, where she gained two "followers", Cassidy Kingfisher and Pepper Poshi, as well as two archemenies: the mischeivous twins Edgar and Ellen. Present Life Edgar and Ellen ruined Stephanie's thirteenth birthday party and later took over her job as tour gude. ("Tourist Trap") Stephanie killed Ellen's favorite plant, Berenice with a shovel. ("Under Town") She tries to warn her mother about Edgar and Ellen when she decides to give the Tower Mansion a makeover and was forced to invite Ellen to her sleepover, where Stephanie treated her with nothing but pure snobbism and later locked her out of the house. ("Pet's Revenge") She becomes Ormond Heimertz's apprentice and helps him fake his death by making the Heimertz Family Circus' Big Top collapse in exchange of the Tower Mansion's property contract so that her father could be able to destroy it. ("High Wire") She does everything to stop Edgar and Ellen from solving the riddles and later she, her parents, and the twins find the town's founder Augustus Nod buried in a cave beneath the Tower Mansion. Stephanie later attempts to cave in the twins, Nod and unknownly her own brother Miles. After Heimertz rescues them, Miles tells Stephanie that she doesn't deserve to be mayor and she and her family are banished from Nod's Limbs. ("Nod's Limbs") Stephanie and her family are forced to move to Smelterburg. At the beggining of the Summer, Stephanie's parents attempt to send her to a boarding school in an unknown rainy country, although she escapes and returns to Nod's Limbs to steal Nod's Journal and letters from Benedict and causes havoc in Nod's Limbs as part of her revenge against Edgar and Ellen. She later flees Nod's Limbs to start collecting Balm. ("Hot Air") Appearance Stephanie has long red hair about knee-lenght that is curled at the ends and fair skin. She dresses in formal and mostly purple clothing. Her everyday outfit resembles a school uniform. In the books, her outfit consists on a purple dress and lilac patent leather shoes yet in the illustrations her consists on a shirt, violet sweater, purple skirt, knee-lenght socks, purple leather shoes and a bow in her hair. In the TV series, Stephanie has blue eyes, her lips and cheeks are colored pink and has purple eyeshadow. She dresses in a purple cardigan with yellow neckline, cuffs and buttons, a pleated skirt, lilac knee-lenght socks and purple flats slippers. For events such as school dances and plays, she wears a tiered lavender gown with purple trimming, white poofy sleeves and long white gloves. For school plays and Halloween, she puts fairy wings to the dress. Personality Stephanie, in contrast to Edgar and Ellen, is obnoxiously perky, snobbish, and spoiled. She, like the twins, is resourceful and quick-witted, this has allowed her to be the sole recurring threat to Edgar and Ellen. Stephanie, despite thinking herself as sweet and cute, can quickly become aggressive and downright ruthless when confronting Edgar and Ellen. She is quite paranoid where the twins are involved, as she stated once: "When these two and Ellen are involved, I find very few things surprise me." The twins return her hatred, with Ellen once describing her as "frogspawn". Stephanie also shows psychopathic behavior as she is actually highly manipulative, calculating and clearly feels no guilt or remorse for stealing, hurting and/or killing people. Relationships Stephanie Knightleigh's Relationships Trivia Books *Stephanie's favorite color is Cheery Lavender.﻿ ("Pet's Revenge") TV Series *Stephanie appears to be jealous when Edgar goes to the school dance with Ursula and is delighted when his date is ruined, showing that she may have feelings for him, although her reputation and/or her hatred for Ellen are more important for her. ("Crushed") Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Knightleigh Family Category:Psychopaths